When falls are avoided, not only does the apprehension of falling disappear but there is no time wasted recuperating the skier.
The practice of slide sports which are towed by boats generates a feeling of fear for the participants. From beginner to competitor, falling is unavoidable, some falls being violent and involving injuries and at times even handicaps. Some beginners are afraid of falling and of hurting themselves, others fear being totally immersed when starting or when they fall. Experienced participants and competitors apprehend the violence of repetitive falls.
Furthermore, each fall, each failure at the start and each involuntary rope drop causes an important loss of time for the recuperation of the skier: the boat has to turn round, slowly approach the skier, do a half circle maneuver in order that the rope is accessible for the skier, tighten the rope, restart and finally reach the right speed so that the skier is able to evolve on the water.